A Little Trifle
by Geek1
Summary: McQueen and Dylan: the next step...third in the line..
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
1.  
  
It was a bright, sunny summer day, and Dylan was cleaning her kitchen floor, the door open to let in a slight breeze. She jumped as a sharp tap sounded on the door. Turning, she saw her mother, looking furious.  
  
"Dill, I have two burly military types at the gatehouse demanding to see you. They refuse to say why. They only say that they have a message for your eyes only."  
  
Dylan straightened up.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better see what they want then, hadn't I?"  
  
Putting her mop away, she followed her mother out into the heat of the day.  
  
"It's something to do with that damn tank, isn't it?" her mother scowled.  
  
Dylan grinned. "I hope so, but. " she hesitated, worry creasing her brow, "did they look like they had bad news?"  
  
Her mother stared at her, and shook her head. "No, not especially. They just look like two military thugs, looking very pleased with themselves."  
  
Dylan followed her mother along the path, through a copse of pine trees, and out onto the road next to the gatehouse. Sure enough, there sat a jeep, with two extremely bored looking men sitting in it. At her approach one of them climbed out.  
  
"Ma'am, are you Dylan Mackenzie?" At her nod, he held out a letter. "I need to confirm that it is you, Ma'am, before I can give you this."  
  
Ignoring her mother's puzzled expression, she smiled, glad that Ty had suggested a password. "That's okay." Then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He nodded and handed her the letter.  
  
"We are under instructions to wait, Ma'am." he said.  
  
Dylan nodded and turned away from them to read the message.  
  
"Pack a bag.you'll be accompanied to an airbase, and put on a transport to Loxley. I have liberty due. I'll meet you there. Pack enough for a week. For the beach. Hurry. McQueen"  
  
She grinned. * succinct, and to the point.* she thought. She turned back. "I'll be about half an hour, guys. Is that ok?" At his nod, she turned and ran back through the woods. 


	2. 2

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
2.  
  
McQueen was bored. He hated grocery shopping. His ex-wife Amy had quickly learned not to take him with her, and now here he was being forced to push a shopping cart around. It was not what he'd had in mind when Commodore Ross had offered him the use of the Ross family's beach house for his week's liberty.  
  
He'd been waiting when the transport carrying Dylan had arrived at Loxley, and within minutes he'd had them heading out to the coast. He wanted to spend time with her, just her and him alone. no distractions and, hopefully, no disagreements.  
  
Except here he was pushing a damn shopping cart. While he had to agree that they would actually need food at some point during the week, he didn't want to have to waste time buying it. And having to listen to the whispered 'tank' comments from other shoppers wasn't improving his mood much, either.  
  
Seeing his stony face, Dylan smiled. "It's ok,Ty. I'm nearly finished. There's just one more thing I need, and then I'll be done." She wandered off, muttering about raspberries.  
  
He looked over the contents of the trolley. She hadn't actually got much at all - some steak for dinner, a few vegetables, beers, wine, and some things that looked like cake. He looked closer. sponge fingers. What was she going to do with those? A big tub of cream. some milk. eggs. * breakfast*, he nodded to himself. He glanced up as she returned with 2 cartons of fresh raspberries in her hand.  
  
"We're in luck - they had lovely ripe ones. Yummy!" she said, with a huge grin and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
It was while standing at the checkout packing the groceries that the significance of the raspberries came to him, and he remembered the last time she'd longed for them. They'd been aboard the 'Toga, a few weeks after they'd first met.......  
  
* He'd been woken by the sound of his door closing, and the feel of her arms wrapping around him, soft kisses on his neck.  
  
"Ty? Are you awake?" she'd softly whispered, as she'd started to nuzzle his neck, gently flicking her tongue over his navel.  
  
He'd groaned, bringing a soft chuckle from her.  
  
"I guess you are."  
  
He'd rolled to face her, and lay looking at her. At the large blue eyes smiling up at him. the soft brown curls framing her face. the wicked grin she'd given him.  
  
"And how exactly did you get my door code?" he'd asked.  
  
Her eyes twinkled, full of mischief.  
  
"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."  
  
Smiling, he'd slowly slipped a hand under the t-shirt she wore, stroking the bare flesh of her stomach.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I may have to force you to." he'd said, gently tickling her.  
  
"Won't work, flyboy. I know your weak spots." She'd giggled, reaching for his neck and stroking his navel, making him squirm. "See?"  
  
He'd gasped and dropped his head to her chest, sucking at her breast through the thin cloth. She'd squirmed, grinding her hips against him and feeling his arousal.  
  
Pushing her shirt up, he'd felt the heat of her skin as he touched her. It'd aroused him even more. He'd continued pushing her shirt until her small firm breasts were exposed, her nipples hardening in the cool air. To his delight she'd worn no bra. He'd suckled first on one breast and then the other, while she slipped her hand into his boxers, stroking and massaging him.  
  
"Dammit woman! You keep doing that and I won't be answerable for my actions." he'd muttered into her breast.  
  
"That's the general idea." she'd whispered, pulling his head up to kiss him full on the lips and running her tongue across his lips, pushing into his mouth. tasting him.  
  
He'd reached to pull her shirt off her, and she'd done the same with his own, so that their bare chests had rubbed together. The friction had made his skin tingle.  
  
Slowly he'd begun to kiss his way down her body, stopping long enough to push her sweatpants down her thighs, and pull them off. Again he'd found she wore no underwear. Running his tongue up her inner thigh, he'd gently slipped a finger inside her, feeling her wetness, and he'd realised how easy it was to get her to this state as she moaned and twisted under his hands. He'd bent his head and began to suck at her, while his finger pushed and stroked inside her.  
  
Her hands had gripped his short silver curls, and pushed his face into her, as she'd thrust herself towards him. He'd replaced his finger with his tongue, causing her to cry out, and drag him away. He'd gently taken both her hands and pinned them to the pillow above her head.  
  
She'd wriggled herself free, giggling, and despite her diminutive size, had managed to climb on top of him, pinning him underneath her. Grinning broadly, she'd slowly slipped down his body, kissing the myriad of scars on his chest and coming to a stop at his smooth flat stomach.  
  
"You know, right about now I'd give anything for some trifle."  
  
"Trifle?" he'd asked puzzled. * Why in hell, when she was sitting on his legs and it was as obvious as the nose on her face that he wanted her bad, did she want trifle? *  
  
Leaning forward to gently flick his penis with her tongue, she'd looked up at him.  
  
"Yes. Trifle. You know. plenty of whipped cream, a little custard, and lots and lots of wonderful ripe, juicy raspberries."  
  
She'd laughed at his confusion.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never positioned a few raspberries in your time, Ty. Or the odd dollop or two of whipped cream?"  
  
"Ummm. well, actually, no." he'd whispered.  
  
She'd giggled, as she bent to take him in her mouth. "We'll have to change that then, won't we?"  
  
He'd groaned as she'd begun to lick him, using long slow strokes along the length of his shaft. She'd sucked gently on his tip, rubbing with her tongue, using one hand to hold him and the other to massage his testicles. She'd carried on, becoming more and more forceful with every lick, until she took him whole, clamping her lips around him, sucking fiercely as he'd thrust up into her mouth.  
  
"Oh god, Dill." he'd muttered, pulling her up to his face and forcing his tongue into her mouth, tasting as much of her as he could. Rolling her over, and hardly able to contain himself, he'd slowly began to slide himself inside her warm wet centre, increasing his rhythm as she'd wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.  
  
She'd run her hands up his back, feeling the muscles in his shoulders contract as she kneaded them, and she'd gripped him tightly as she'd urged him on.  
  
"Come on, Ty. Where's that rough and tough marine I fell in love with? I'm not made of glass. I won't break."  
  
Responding with harder and faster thrusts, he'd begun licking and nibbling at her collarbone, as she'd pushed her hips upwards to meet him. Together they'd increased the pace, until they were in a frenzy of thrusting, licking, kissing and biting.  
  
As he'd felt himself getting close he'd begun to pump with a strength he hadn't known he had. with an almost reckless desperation. He'd buried his sweat-dampened head into her neck, groaning with pleasure as he'd felt her fingers kneading his navel, the nails scratching lightly over it, causing a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
With one hand she'd continued to stroke his navel. He'd trembled each time she'd done it. The other she'd firmly pressed to his butt, squeezing the hard firm muscles, harder and harder the closer she came to her orgasm.  
  
Just as he thought he'd erupt through her skull, her body had began to shudder and shake as her orgasm hit, causing her to clench her muscles tight, gripping him firmly inside her. He'd felt her body jerk as he came too, exploding with a force he'd never dreamed of.  
  
For a brief moment, he'd understood the meaning of life, the universe and everything. And then he'd run his hand through her damp curly hair, as his lips met hers.  
  
"Oh god, Dill." he'd breathed.  
  
They lay together until he'd softened, then he'd lain on his back and pulled her to him. His arm'd crept around her, as she'd lain with her head on his chest, he'd listened to her soft breathing as he'd started to fall asleep.  
  
"I love you, Ty," she'd whispered, her own breathing becoming more and more regular as she too had begun to fall asleep.  
  
"And I love you, Dill." he'd answered. *  
  
He could feel his body responding to the memory. A blush crept up his neck to his face as he realised her intentions, and he prayed to whoever was out there that they'd be out of the store soon.  
  
Dylan saw the blush, and knew he'd finally figured it out. She couldn't help herself - she just had to tease him further. Turning to the checkout girl she said, "Going to make myself a big old trifle with plenty of whipped cream. Don't you just love whipped cream?"  
  
McQueen grabbed the packed shopping and fled to the car. 


	3. Chapter3

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
3.  
  
They arrived at the house just after dark. Leaving their things in the car, they went to have a look around. Dylan, checking out the huge well- appointed kitchen, decided somebody in Ross' family liked to cook. She left the kitchen with an envious sigh when she heard McQueen calling her  
  
"Dill, come here. Come and look at this."  
  
She followed the sound of his voice, heading up the stairs. "Where are you?"  
  
"In here."  
  
She found herself in a large airy bedroom, made airier still by a set of huge French doors leading out to a covered terrace. He was leaning on the railing, looking out over the beach.  
  
"Wow, Ty, this place is amazing. We're right on the beach, and not overlooked at all." she whispered as she stood behind him, sliding her arms around his waist. "I wouldn't have had you down as a beach person. I hope you packed plenty of sun screen, because you'll burn easily."  
  
Turning so she was facing him, he smiled. "I packed sunscreen, but I'll stay covered up. I knew Glen had this place, but I've never been here before. It's beautiful. I'm going to enjoy being able to listen to the sea while I'm laying in bed."  
  
She kissed him gently. "Well, I was hoping you'd find something else to occupy your time, rather than listening to the sea."  
  
"Oh, I will, I'm sure of that." He returned her kiss, sliding his hands up under her shirt and stroking the bare skin of her back.  
  
Leaning into him, she sighed, "Don't get upset, but I'm tired, Ty. I need food and sleep. Much as I'd love to make love with you right here and now, I know I'd soon be snoring."  
  
He smiled. "It's ok, I understand. It's been a long journey for you. I'll bet you're pretty much exhausted. Go and have a bath while I bring our stuff in and cook us those steaks you bought."  
  
She laughed. " You can cook?"  
  
"Of course I can cook.well, I can cook a pretty good steak anyway." he smiled. "Never made a trifle though."  
  
When he went, later, to tell her that dinner was nearly ready, he found her asleep in the bath. He lifted her out and wrapped her in a towel before carrying her to bed, and tucking her in. He smiled at the sight of her small frame wrapped up in the sheets as he gently pulled the door closed behind him and went to eat.  
  
Sliding in beside her an hour later, pulling her close, his heart leapt at the way she snuggled up and muttered his name in her sleep. * God, how he loved this woman. *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking to an empty bed, Dylan wrapped the sheet around her, toga style. Wandering out onto the terrace and looking out, she saw him jogging along the beach. His fair hair stood out starkly in comparison to the dark sweatshirt and pants he wore. She waved at him. "Ty!"  
  
Seeing her waving, he jogged over to her. "Up at last, sleepyhead?" he called up.  
  
"What's for breakfast? I'm famished." she said, leaning over the railing.  
  
Looking up at her he smiled, and waved a bag at her. "I got us some breakfast. There's a bakery just down the beach away. fresh bread and bagels." he said.  
  
By the time she'd grabbed something to wear and arrived in the kitchen, he'd already unpacked his load. "I noticed yesterday that you really didn't buy much in the way of breakfast things," he said, "so I bought some cream cheese as well, to go with the bagels."  
  
"From a bakery?" she asked, sitting herself on a stool at the counter.  
  
"Oh, there's a couple of little stores just along the beach. Glen told me about them."  
  
"You go have your shower. I'll sort us out some breakfast." she said, standing up and going over to the bagels.  
  
He came up behind her, nuzzling his sweat-dampened head into her neck. "I was hoping you might join me." he whispered in a voice filled with desire.  
  
Turning, she kissed him, her tongue tasting the sweat on his upper lip. Kissing her back, he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On seeing the large bathtub Dylan changed her mind. "Let's have a bath instead."  
  
"What? Both of us? In there?" he asked, looking at the tub doubtfully.  
  
"Heavens, Ty, don't tell me you've never bathed with someone else?" she asked as she started the water running. At the shake of his head she continued, "What on earth did you and Amy actually do? No. Don't answer that. I don't want to know."  
  
She turned to him, and pushing him down onto the edge of the bath, knelt to undo his boots. "Only you would go jogging on a beach in combat boots!" she laughed.  
  
"You know, for someone who's lived in such a closed community all your life," he said softly, " you sure aren't backwards in all this stuff."  
  
She glanced up at him. "By that I take it you mean sex?" At his nod she grinned and carried on. "Well, when you have no TV, no phones, no link to the outside world.and your hormones are raging. what else is there for a teenager to do? I had plenty of teenaged boys living around me. I had fun."  
  
Having removed his boots and socks, she pulled his sweatshirt over his head and kissed him soundly. "Stand up." As he stood, she pulled his pants down around his ankles for him to step out of. His underwear followed.  
  
"Get in," she ordered with a grin, "and shove up. Make room for me."  
  
"Yes ma'am." he laughed as he got in, moving to one end. She took off the long shirt she'd been wearing and clambered in beside him, turning the tap off as she did.  
  
"Now, doesn't that feel good?" she giggled, relaxing in his arms and wriggling until she was settled between his thighs.  
  
"Wriggle like that again and I might just cause this bath to overflow." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I thought that was the idea." she giggled, wriggling again and feeling his arousal against her back.  
  
His hands came around her to fondle her breasts, gently squeezing and pinching her nipples, as he lowered his head to nibble on her collarbone.  
  
"God," she gasped, "it's been too long. I can't do this. I want you now."  
  
She twisted herself around until she was sitting on his lap. She kissed him hard, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, tasting every inch in her desire to have him.  
  
He slid his hands down her body, to her bottom, lifting her up and positioning her over his hard cock. The water allowed her to slide onto him easily. She threw back her head and gasped, "Ty!"  
  
"You're going to have to do all the work, or we'll flood the floor," he smirked.  
  
"Forget the floor." she moaned as she started to move up and down on him, trying to maintain a steady rhythm.  
  
He held onto to her hips and began to thrust up towards her, water sloshing over the sides of the bath as he did so. "God, Dill, you feel so good." he groaned, laying his head back onto the edge of the bath.  
  
"So do you." she said, leaning forward to suckle on his nipples, her hand reaching for his navel. He let out a gasp as her fingers gently brushed against it, kneading it, gently tracing it's outline. He could feel his orgasm approaching. He thrust upwards faster. Frustrated by the lack of space in the bath, he grabbed hold of her and lifted her off him. At her anguished cry he grinned. "I can't move in here. and I need to do this properly."  
  
He stood up and climbed out. Picking her up, he laid her down on the floor and lay on top of her. Entering her hot, wet centre easily, he began to thrust hard and fast. He smiled as she wrapped her legs up around his waist and thrust herself up to meet him. Now that they were out of the bath, he could feel as her muscles began to tighten around him. He slid one hand down and began to rub her clit as she thrust upwards with all her might, moaning his name over and over again. He waited until he felt her hot fluids as she came, gripping onto him as if her life depended on it, and then he began to pump into her as hard and as fast as he could. It was a matter of minutes before his own orgasm overtook him, and he collapsed, barely able to move.  
  
As they lay there recovering, he kissed her throat. "Oh, Dill, I've missed you so much. I wish we didn't only have this week."  
  
Hugging him to her, she smiled at his words. "Me too. We'll just have to make the most of it then, won't we?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while later, wrapped in bathrobes, they sat on the terrace. McQueen stretched out on a big recliner with Dill on his lap as they ate their bagels.  
  
"So, what do you have planned for us today?" she asked. "I could just do with a day roasting on the beach, but you're going to need tons of sunscreen to stop you burning."  
  
"Glen lectured me about that too. Anyone would think I was a child! I do know about sunburn, you know." he said with an exasperated sigh. 


	4. Chapter4

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
4.  
  
They spent a lazy day on the beach, during which they had a small skirmish to get him into shorts for the day. Ty had argued that he really didn't need to get the sun to any part of him other than his feet. Dylan, realising how self conscious he was about his scarring, had eventually managed to convince him that no one would be looking at his legs to make sure they were both real. Then she'd argued that in fact it was necessary for him to remove his t-shirt for her to rub in sunscreen, while he'd argued that if he didn't take his shirt off, he wouldn't need the sunscreen. Despite everything, they returned to the house relaxed and ready to eat.  
  
They pottered about in the kitchen good humouredly, laughing and joking as between them they prepared dinner. McQueen once again cooked them steak and salad, and Dylan assembled her trifle.  
  
"What are you putting in there?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to see.  
  
"Shouldn't you be making sure those steaks don't burn?" she laughed, trying to hide the bowls from him. "You'll find out later."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Is that a promise?"  
  
Without looking up, she nodded. "Sure it is, flyboy"  
  
Still standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. "How could I fall in love with you so quickly, Dill? We've spent so little time together. I mean, this is only my second liberty home in 18 months, but I feel so comfortable with you."  
  
Turning, she slid her hands up his back. "I know how you feel. We keep in touch though, don't we?" she giggled. "If my mother saw some of the letters you've sent me. well, she'd report you for sending pornography through the mail!"  
  
"Hey! I've done no such thing." he laughed. "I just wish you'd get a vidphone, then I could actually see you more often."  
  
"I'm still working on that one. You know it's not allowed. I managed to sneak in an optical reader, though, so you can give up with the pencil and paper. Just be grateful she doesn't check my mail. You know what she's like. If she finds optical discs, she'll freak out."  
  
He sighed. "She's never going to give me a chance, is she?"  
  
"No Ty, she's not. After all, you've committed the cardinal sin of stealing her daughter's heart away from her. And to top it off, you're an Invitro. So that makes you lower than pond scum in her eyes." She looked up into his bright blue eyes. "But she's not here. I am, and I'm famished. Where's my food?"  
  
He grinned. "You're such a bossy little elf!"  
  
"Are you only just realising that?" she grinned back at him, poking her tongue out. "But if you don't feed me soon, McQueen, I'll be an extremely grouchy little elf."  
  
He kissed her. "So long as you're my little elf."  
  
She sighed into his chest. "Always your elf, Ty."  
  
He hugged her to him. "Come on then, elf, let's eat."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his hips and another on his head as he rubbed his hair dry.  
  
"Dill, I think you missed a bit with that sunscreen." he said from inside the towel. "I'm a bit pink on my stomach."  
  
Getting no answer, he pulled the towel off and looked about. There was no sign of Dylan. The towel she'd used for her shower lay discarded on the floor. His heart lurched as he automatically he began looking for signs of a struggle, the marine in him expecting trouble. "Dill!" he called.  
  
"I'm here." she said, backing into the room, carrying a large covered tray,  
  
"Clear that bedside table, will you please, so I can put this down?"  
  
"What's that?" he asked, clearing the table.  
  
"Wait and see." she said, putting the tray down and turning to face him, her hand snaking out to pull off his towel. "So. Fancy some dessert?"  
  
"I sure do." he whispered, pulling her to him and undoing the robe she wore. Slipping his hands inside, he bent his head to kiss her, gently seeking entry to her mouth with his tongue. After thoroughly tasting her, he began to lick and nibble his way down her neck, from her ear to her throat, before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.  
  
He lay her down on her back and began to lick and kiss his way from her throat to her breasts. He swirled his tongue around each nipple until they were hard, then sucked them into his mouth, making her writhe underneath him, gripping the bed sheets tightly in her fists.  
  
Slowly he began to lower his attack, nibbling and kissing his way to her navel. Ty gently licked it, thrusting his tongue in and out, while one hand gently slid down between her thighs, stroking and rubbing at the dampness he found there. His fingers were soon wet enough to slide inside her, searching for just the right spot. When he found it, she almost bucked him off her.  
  
Smiling, he continued his assault on her navel with his tongue, matching his thrusts to the thrusts of his fingers inside her. As she began to moan and mumble incoherently, he left her navel and licked his way to her hot wet centre, where he searched out her hardened nub and sucked it into his mouth, causing her to scream out his name.  
  
Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his tongue, thrusting inside her until he felt her muscles contract and her hot fluids gush onto his face. He licked her clean before he began to kiss his way back up to her sweat-beaded brow, kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself in his mouth.  
  
Once she'd recovered she sat up, pushing him down onto the bed. Straddling his thighs, she began sucking on his nipples, bringing them to hardness easily as he smiled up at her.  
  
"Remember that trifle?" she asked him, before bobbing her head to quickly flick her tongue over the tip of his penis, making him gasp.  
  
"Uh huh." he groaned.  
  
"Well, tonight you're my trifle." she giggled, reaching for the tray on the table beside them.  
  
As she removed the cloth covering it, he saw four bowls filled with whipped cream, home-made custard, raspberries and, to his astonishment, jello. He stared at her, not sure whether to laugh or try to get away.  
  
Seeing his obvious discomfort, she grabbed the bowl of jello. "First, you need jello." she giggled. He gasped as she smeared some over his stomach. "Then you need custard." She dropped some on top of the jello, then slowly began to massage it in, gently smearing it lower and lower until it ran into his pubic hair. She grinned at him. "Whipped cream now." Using her fingers, she took a large blob of cream. Slowly and deliberately, she applied it to his erection, reaching for a raspberry to top it off.  
  
She looked up at his face, laughing when she saw he had his eyes tightly closed. "Oh, come on Ty, surely you had fun with Amy?"  
  
Keeping his eyes closed, he slowly shook his head. "Never anything like this." he whispered.  
  
"Oh well, her loss." she whispered, reaching for more cream and raspberries. She applied them to his chest and stomach until he was covered. Only then did she begin with long languorous strokes of her tongue, to slowly clean him off. She licked his chest clean, sucking at the raspberries she'd placed over his nipples. She sucked and nibbled her way down his body, only stopping momentarily at the raspberry she'd placed where his navel would be, if he was natural born, until all that was left was the single raspberry standing proud, waiting for her attention.  
  
Watching his face, she slowly began to lick the length of his hard cock, gently sucking on the tip to remove the raspberry. Once it was gone, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth, sucking hard. He thrust his hips up into her face, fucking himself in her mouth. She allowed him to set the pace, slowly at first, then, as his orgasm threatened, faster. She dipped a finger into the cream, and slowly began to work it into his tight opening as he thrust upwards, making him cry out as her finger gently stroked his prostate. She could feel him tensing as his orgasm hit, filling her mouth and throat with his semen. She continued to suck until he'd softened and was collapsed on the bed, his breathing ragged.  
  
She moved up to lay beside him, moving slightly as his arm came up to pull her close.  
  
"God Dill, I can't believe I let you do that to me." he croaked.  
  
"Why? It didn't hurt, did it?" she laughed.  
  
"No, but....." He was lost for words. He kissed her forehead. "Any of that cream left?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye, as his hand began to gently stroke her breast.  
  
Slowly he started to lick her ear, knowing how she'd respond. As she began to wriggle in his arms, he released his hold on her and reached for a bowl.  
  
"Jello." he grinned. "I believe you said this comes first."  
  
He dropped a large blob onto her stomach and massaged it into her, spreading it down to her thighs, his fingers gently brushing at her junction.  
  
"Custard." he announced, dribbling it slowly over her breasts, down to pool in her navel, and into her soft pubic hair. Finally he added large blobs of cream topped with raspberries to her nipples. Reaching down, he spread her thighs to add some cream and a raspberry to her, by now, hot and wet centre.  
  
He sat back and looked at the smile on her face. "OK." he admitted. "It's fun." He bent his head to lick clean her pubic hair, being careful not to disturb his carefully placed raspberry.  
  
Slowly he worked his way up her body, stopping to lick and suck the custard from her navel. He thrust his tongue in until he could feel her hot skin quivering underneath his hands. He worked his way to her nipples, sucking off the raspberries and cream, licking them with long slow strokes. Gently, he nipped them with his teeth, as she moaned and ran her hands up and down his shoulders. lightly scratching him. kneading his muscles. gripping him hard.  
  
Once he'd cleaned her up and brought her to a frenzy, he dropped his head to between her thighs, licking the drips of cream that ran down to the sheets. He licked her centre, sucking out the raspberry and licking her clean before he came back up to her face, kissing her hard as he thrust himself inside her. He matched the thrusts of his rock hard cock to those of his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Dylan wrapped her legs around his waist to urge him on, but he pulled them free, and withdrawing, rolled her over onto her stomach and pulled her hips up to him. Forcing her onto all fours, he entered her again, holding on to her hips as he thrust himself hard and fast inside her. She bucked and thrust herself towards him with equal force as he pounded into her, eliciting moans of pleasure from him. He could feel her muscles tightening around him, even as he pushed himself to thrust faster. As her orgasm hit her, she screamed out, burying her face in the pillow. The tightness around his cock pulled him over the edge and he collapsed onto her back as he filled her, his chest heaving with the effort to breathe.  
  
They lay like that for a little while until Dylan's muffled voice spoke. "Ty, if you don't move soon, I'll suffocate."  
  
Laughing, he rolled off her. "Sorry." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and softly kissing her neck.  
  
"Wow." she giggled. "That was. well, that was. I mean.that was fantastic."  
  
"Come on." he said, standing and pulling her to her feet. "I think we both need a shower. We're .er.a little sticky."  
  
"Sticky, but very, very happy." she said with a contented sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. chapter 5

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
The following day Dylan managed to persuade him to take her into the nearest town to do a little gift shopping. To his horror, she also spent time forcing him to buy some more beach-suitable clothes. One pair of shorts was not going to last him a week, she argued.  
  
Shopping with Dill, he found, was rather like planning a military campaign. She worked out beforehand exactly what she wanted to buy, and no one was going to stand in her way. She would accept no excuses. If she said he needed shorts, then he was going to get shorts, and nothing less than death was going to prevent it.  
  
He marvelled at the way she looked so small, frail, and elf like. Indeed, it was these very features that had at first drawn him to her. But he'd soon discovered she had a backbone of pure tempered steel, a very wicked sense of humour and the ability to keep surprising him. He realised he still had a lot to learn about his Dill.  
  
Despite the fact that she dragged him around so many shops that he lost count, he quite enjoyed himself. If she asked his opinion on anything, she listened carefully to what he had to say before making a decision, unlike Amy, who'd either never asked him or took no notice if he said offered an opinion. Dill herded him around like he was one of her pre-schoolers, telling him how well he was doing, and praising him for trying on the shorts. He didn't think she even realised she was doing it. He was grateful that at least she hadn't asked him if he needed the bathroom, or ruffled his hair.  
  
They enjoyed a leisurely lunch at a harbour side restaurant, playing footsie under the table as they waited for their food. It was as they were leaving that the only black spot of the day occurred. Dylan overheard someone make a remark about "dirty tanks", and he had to physically stop her from marching over to the diner's table. He pointed out that if she rose to the bait, then the bigot would have won, and by ignoring it, they maintained their dignity. She allowed herself to be steered out of the restaurant, but he knew she wasn't happy about it.  
  
The whole journey back to the beach house, she was quiet. He knew she was thinking over the incident at the restaurant. He sighed.  
  
"Let it go, Dill. Brooding over it won't help. Let it go."  
  
She turned to face him. "You put up with that all the time?"  
  
He nodded. "It happens."  
  
"How do you deal with it?"  
  
He shook his head. "I'm used to it. I've had 20 years to get used to it. Sometimes I deal with it, sometimes I don't."  
  
"That's what my mother meant?" she asked quietly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"When she said you'd bring me nothing but heartache."  
  
"Dill." He sighed. "Not deliberately, I won't. But I can't answer for other peoples' actions, and believe me, other people will be horrible to you. You grew up in a safe but closed off environment. The rest of the world isn't like that. It's hard, and often cruel. I won't always be there, and you'll have to face it alone." He stopped and stared out at the road ahead. "It was too much for Amy." he whispered.  
  
She glared at him. "Do you have any idea how much I dislike that woman?" she asked. "And not just because she hurt you. I feel like I'm being held up in comparison to her. I'm NOT Amy, Ty. Don't expect me to behave like she did." She sighed. "OK, it pees me off to hear people say things like that, and yes I know it'll only get worse, but it doesn't make me want to run away from you. If anything, it does the opposite. If I can deal with it from my own mother, I'm sure I can deal with it from outsiders." She reached out and squeezed his thigh. "I promise not to rise to the bait, OK?"  
  
He smiled at her, knowing that she had no idea how bad it could get, but also knowing she meant every word. "OK." ~~~~~~~~~~~~ McQueen woke himself up thrashing about. His heart pounded in his chest like it wanted to escape, and a fine sheen of sweat covered his body. He rubbed a hand over his face and turned to look for Dylan, hoping he hadn't wakened her. Finding himself alone in the bed, he went to find her. She wasn't in the house, so the only other place she could be, he figured, was the beach. Pulling on the nearest item of clothing - a pair of his new shorts - he went to look for her.  
  
She was sitting on a blanket, staring out to sea.  
  
"Hey." he called to her. "Mind some company?"  
  
Turning, she smiled at him. "So you finally woke yourself up, eh?" At his sheepish look, she carried on. "That was some nightmare you were having. But I learned my lesson last time - no way was I going to try waking you up. I thought it best to leave you to it."  
  
Sitting down beside her and wrapping an arm around her waist he asked, "What happened last time?"  
  
She laughed. "You don't remember? I had to try to explain to my mother how I came to have a black eye. Even Cooper thought you'd done it on purpose!"  
  
He rested his chin on her shoulder, looking up at her. "I would never do that to you deliberately, Dill."  
  
She giggled. "I know that, fool - give over with the sheep eyes! You wouldn't have done it if I hadn't leaned over you and given you a shake to try and wake you up."  
  
He continued to rest his chin on her shoulder, batting his eyelids at her with a grin. "I'm sowwy I hit you, and I'm sowwy I woke you up tonight."  
  
She pushed him away with a giggle. "Tyrus McQueen, you are a fool, you truly are!"  
  
He fell back onto the blanket, pulling her into his arms and kissing her firmly. His tongue pushed against her lips, seeking entrance to the warm depths of her mouth. She could feel the desire and want in his kiss. It fuelled her own desire and she ground her body against his, pushing him into the blanket. Running her hands down his sides, she gently began to stroke his thighs, feeling him quiver at her touch. She lightly danced one hand back up his body to his bare chest, rubbing a nipple till it was hard. She broke off the kiss to lower her head and suckle it.  
  
He groaned, his head thrown back as he revelled in the sensation. His hands reached under her shirt, kneading her back, and then gently slipped under her pants to squeeze her bottom. He pressed her to him, letting her feel his arousal.  
  
Dylan slowly began to work her way down his chest, licking and nibbling as she went, until she reached the waistband of his shorts. Seeing his straining erection, she slowly undid the fly, her eyes widening as she saw he wore no underwear. Pulling them down his thighs, she took him into her mouth, sucking him hard. He bucked his hips upwards, unable to control himself. His hands gripping her head, pushing her into him, fucking her mouth, while she continued to suck on him, gently rubbing her teeth up and down his length. She swirled and gently flicked her tongue across and around the tip, making him moan and thrust even more.  
  
Removing her mouth just long enough to wet her finger, she very gently slipped it inside him, stimulating his prostate. He cried out as his body began to shudder with the force of his coming orgasm. Sucking him as hard as she could, she began to thrust her finger faster and harder to match his thrusts. His orgasm overtook him and he jerked and shuddered for several minutes, his breath coming hard as he fought for control.  
  
While he recovered, Dylan gently licked him clean and began to kiss her way back up his body, only to stop with a deep kiss to his mouth.  
  
"You taste so good." she whispered, smiling.  
  
"So do you." he whispered back, barely able to speak yet, but folding her in his arms and rolling her over so that he was on top of her.  
  
"No Ty." she laughed. "Not out here. I'd rather not get sand anywhere painful."  
  
He looked at her. "Oh yes." he said. "I'll be careful, but I have to have you, Dill. I have to have you now." He began tugging at her pants, dragging them down her legs,  
  
She could feel him hard against her thigh. "Wow, Ty. You really are amazing, have I told you that before?"  
  
"One advantage of having an invitro for your lover." he grinned, as he eased himself into her hot wet centre. "We're engineered for repeat performances."  
  
He began to slowly push into her, delighting in the feel of her around his hard cock. His head bent to her chest, as he nuzzled his way under her shirt until he had hold of her breast in his mouth. He licked and suckled first on one breast and then the other, using his fingers to tweak and pinch the unattended nipple.  
  
Dylan writhed underneath him, oblivious to her worry about the sand. As he thrust harder into her, she found herself thrusting her hips upwards to meet his thrusts, her hands clinging to him, pulling him close to her. Licking and gently biting his neck, she finally sucked his navel into her mouth, feeling the extra jerk he gave as the sensation sent fire through his veins. Her legs were trapped in her pants. She tried desperately to at least wrap one leg around him, but he was moving too fast for her. He slipped one hand down between them, searching out her clit. He rubbed the hardened nub, making her scream as she came, her hot fluids mingling with his as her muscle contractions took him over the edge.  
  
They lay together until he had softened inside her, then rolling off of her, he gently pulled her pants back up. After pulling his own up, he held her in his arms, looking up at the starry sky.  
  
After a few contented sighs, Dylan spoke. "Can we see the 'Toga from here, do you think?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know." he said, staring up intently. "It'll be the one moving."  
  
"I wonder if your kids were watching us." she giggled.  
  
"Well, if they were, we gave them one hell of a show." he laughed, kissing her softly.  
  
She was silent for a minute or two, then said, "You know, I've definitely got sand in places sand shouldn't be."  
  
Standing up, he reached out to pull her up. "Come on then. A quick shower to get it out, and then back to bed." he yawned.  
  
"Well, that's flattering." she smiled, reaching to pick up the blanket. "Tired, are you?"  
  
"A bit." he admitted. "But not so tired I can't help you remove your sand."  
  
Hand in hand they walked back to the house, giggling like a pair of teenagers. 


	6. chapter 6

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Waking later that morning, McQueen found himself pinned to the bed by Dylan's limbs. Gently untangling himself, he paid a quick visit to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to put some coffee on. Grateful that Dylan had insisted they buy more groceries, he rummaged in the fridge to see what they could have for breakfast. Bagels were fine, but he wanted something more substantial.  
  
As he stood there with his head in the fridge and goose bumps on his naked flesh, he heard the phone ring. Shutting the fridge door, he headed into the small study, stopping when he realised it was a vidphone. Whoever was calling would know he was naked. He looked around hurriedly for something to cover himself with. Finding nothing, he sat up close to the desk and prayed the caller would see only the top half of him.  
  
It was Commodore Ross, checking to make sure they'd settled in OK. "Hi Glen," Ty smiled, "this is a great place. Thanks for offering it."  
  
"My pleasure, Ty. Hell, you've barely spent anytime with this girl of yours. I wanted you to have a good time. I see that you are." his friend laughed, waving an arm at his bare chest.  
  
Blushing, McQueen changed the subject. "So, how are those kids of mine. Behaving themselves?" he asked.  
  
"That's why I'm calling you." At McQueen's frown, he hurried on. "Don't worry, they're fine. Since we're here getting some refitting done anyway, I'm sending them off on a few days liberty. They asked if they could come and see you. Apparently they'd like to say hello to Dylan." He smirked. "I think they just want to check her out, make sure she's good enough for you. So I said I'd ask if they could come visit, just for a day."  
  
McQueen sighed. He'd wanted this week to be him and Dill, but how could he deny his kids? "OK.when?" he asked.  
  
Ross grinned. "Well. actually, they've already left. I'd say they'll be getting to you anytime in the next couple of hours."  
  
"Glen! What happened to asking my permission?" he groaned.  
  
"Oh hell, Ty, I knew you'd say yes. These are your kids, and they want to meet their new mom." he laughed.  
  
"They've already met her, and I wish you wouldn't say things like that Glen. It's not funny."  
  
"Ty, they met her 18 months ago. Only Hawkes has seen her since. Do you really think they'd trust his judgement?" Ross chuckled. "And don't tell me you haven't considered it, Ty, I know you too well."  
  
"We barely know each other, Glen." He sighed, falling back in the chair, then sitting up straight again as he remembered his nakedness.  
  
"You knew Amy 6 months as I recall. Didn't stop you then, and I have a better feeling about Dylan." Ross told him.  
  
"What do you mean, 'a better feeling'?" Ty asked, his body stiffening at the mention of his ex-wife. He tried to push the painful bitter feelings back into the dark place in his heart that they'd crept from.  
  
Ross sighed, seeing the tension in McQueen's body.  
  
"I didn't say anything at the time because you were so happy, but I never really liked Amy. She looked on you as some kind of trophy. She never saw you as a man, only as a fighter pilot. I got the impression that any pilot would have done." Seeing the pained look on McQueen's face, he hurried on.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ty. I wish I'd spoken up at the time. I might have been able to save you some heartache."  
  
"It's OK, Glen. It's history now. I wouldn't have listened to you anyway. I was too besotted, otherwise I might have seen it too. And, as you say, saved myself some heartache." He grimaced at the images of Amy screaming at him, telling him it was his fault. Everything in that marriage was always his fault. So lost in his thoughts was he that he almost missed Ross's next words. "At least you know the difference now between love and lust." Ross chuckled. "And I'd lay money its not just lust this time."  
  
McQueen felt the colour rising to his face again. "No, Glen, its not." he whispered.  
  
Seeing that he'd made his friend uncomfortable, Ross laughed. "I'll sign off. Go get some clothes on before those kids arrive. I'll see you when you get back. And Ty, use sunscreen - you look a bit pink."  
  
Shaking his head, Ty laughed. "Thanks again, Glen, for the loan of the house. And don't you worry, Dill smothers me in the damn stuff."  
  
Once Ross had hung up, he headed back upstairs.  
  
Carefully choosing his clothes, he headed to take a shower before dressing, marvelling at the way Dill slept so soundly snuggled under the sheets, snoring softly. He decided he'd better wake her; it wouldn't be fair to let her face his kids having only just woken up. A shower and some coffee was what she was going to need, at the very least.  
  
Gently shaking her shoulder, he whispered, "Dill, it's time to get up. We're getting some visitors."  
  
Opening her eyes, she looked up at him. "Get back in this bed and say good morning properly." she whispered sleepily.  
  
"I'd love to, Dill, any other day, but the 58th are on their way to visit us. Come on! You need to get up before they get here!"  
  
Hearing the note of panic in his voice, she reached up and pulled him down to her. "Calm down. The 58th? What are they doing coming here?"  
  
"They've got some R&R, and they wanted to come and say hello to you." he whispered, wishing she hadn't pulled him onto the bed. He knew she was naked under the sheets, and so did his body.  
  
"You mean they're coming to check me out." she whispered into his neck. Her warm breath stimulated him further, as she slipped her hand under his shirt, gently stroking his stomach.  
  
"Dill, this is not the time." he groaned. "They'll be here soon."  
  
"Then we'll just have to make it a quickie then, won't we?" she giggled, her fingers sliding under the waistband of his jeans.  
  
Feeling her fingers gently stroking his growing arousal, he knew he was lost.  
  
"Come on," she whispered, her breath hot in his ear, "help me get these jeans off. You're far too overdressed."  
  
As soon as she had him undressed, she pushed him onto his back, straddling him. Leaning forward to kiss him, her breasts brushed against his chest. He reached up to cup them, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples until they stood hard and proud. He took one into his mouth and suckled hard. Groaning with pleasure, but diverted from her kiss, she began to slowly nibble his neck, licking his navel, dipping her tongue into it's centre and swirling around it's edge, until he wriggled underneath her, moaning with desire.  
  
Positioning herself over his rock hard cock, she slowly slid down onto him, watching his face as she began to slowly move up and down his length.  
  
"Faster, Dill." he moaned, reaching to hold her hips as he thrust upwards to meet her. Obeying, she began to thrust herself harder and faster onto him, matching the thrusts he made towards her. As he felt her body begin to tremble with the effort, he rolled them over so that he was on top, and pounded inside her with all his might, desperate to possess her, to claim her for his very own. They came together. He felt her shuddering underneath him, her muscles tightening around his hard cock, pushed him over the edge and he slammed his body against her for all he was worth, emptying himself deep inside her.  
  
Only after regaining his senses did he worry that he might have hurt her. Opening his eyes, he could see tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh god, Dill!" he whispered, kissing the tears away. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me, not at all. In fact, quite the opposite. That was so intense, it just made me cry. I'm sorry. I'm a fool." she whispered, trying to wipe the tears away.  
  
He looked at her face - at the large blue eyes, the damp hair curling around her ears, the soft pink lips, the small button nose.  
  
"I love you, Dill Mackenzie." he whispered, nuzzling into her neck and holding her tight. "And I don't think you're foolish at all. Sometimes I forget just how much smaller than me you are. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Ty. You've never hurt me yet." She gave him a wicked grin. "Surely you should know by now we fit like a glove!"  
  
Smiling, he rolled onto his back. "The 5-8 will be here any minute. We better have a shower, and no funny business." he warned her, climbing out of bed and reaching to take her hand to help pull her up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the 58th had arrived, looking sheepish as they trailed through the door, Ty and Dill had showered without incident, and eaten a quick breakfast, of bagels again, to his disgust. Dylan promised him she'd cook him something special for dinner, and the way she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him in consolation at having to eat the bagels, he wished she'd bought more raspberries.  
  
They all sat out on the small patio overlooking the beach, a slight awkwardness between them. The 5-8 was embarrassed at intruding on their CO's private time, and McQueen was feeling awkward because he knew why they were there. The only person who seemed unaffected was Dylan, gaily running in and out bringing everyone drinks, only stopping occasionally to drop a kiss on the top of his head as she passed him.  
  
Deciding someone needed to say something, McQueen spoke up.  
  
"So the Commodore tells me he's given you a few days R&R." At the vigorous nodding of their heads, he carried on. "So why are you wasting time visiting me? I'll be back soon enough. You can't be missing me already."  
  
He watched as his kids glanced at each other. Finally West answered him.  
  
"We just wanted to say hi to Dylan, sir." he mumbled. "We thought as we were so close, it'd be kinda polite."  
  
McQueen hid a smile. "What you mean." he started.  
  
". is that you wanted to make sure I wasn't some floozy out to break his heart." Dylan said, coming up to stand beside his chair and squeezing his shoulder.  
  
"No!" "Not at all!" " Of course not!" they all protested, except Hawkes. "Uh, yeah.I guess so."  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"Cooper!" Damphousse chastened.  
  
"What? All the way here you've been talking about her. Saying she better not hurt him or she'll be sorry, and now you won't say so!" He shook his head, puzzled.  
  
Dylan laughed, seating herself on McQueen's lap to his obvious discomfort. What they did in private was one thing, but in public. in front of his kids. was another. Feeling his tension, she moved herself to a chair, giving him a hard stare. "Well, I can't promise you not to hurt him, but I'll do my best."  
  
She stared around at them. Her eyes first went to Hawkes, who she knew best. The familiar blue eyes that twinkled with mischief. the hair that stood on end. He'd cut it since she last saw him. Then West, his dark hair falling across his forehead, the dark eyes looking back at her appraising her. She thought he seemed to be reading her very soul. And the girls - Damphousse and Vansen - so very different from each other. Damphousse was a dark skinned beauty, comfortable with her femininity in a way that Vansen wasn't. Despite the dress and her wide eyes and long hair, Vansen was a marine to the core. Dylan felt she had no idea just how attractive she really was. For a moment Dylan was saddened, knowing that there should have been another. Wang. He'd been lost when the peace talks failed. Those damn peace talks, she thought. They'd offered so much hope, yet caused these people around her, this little family, so much grief. The loss of Wang. the short-term loss of the girls. and of course, they'd cost Ty his leg. Damn the Chigs!  
  
Looking up, she realised they were all staring at her. Laughing nervously, she asked, "What... was I thinking out loud?"  
  
"No, but you looked real sad." Hawkes offered.  
  
"Sorry." she smiled. "I was thinking how much this war has affected you all. God, how I hate those damn Chigs!"  
  
"Don't worry, we've got 'em on the run now. It won't be much longer, will it colonel?" Hawkes grinned, looking to McQueen.  
  
McQueen shook his head. "Keep hoping, Hawkes. We're doing the best we can." He looked over to Dylan, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well," Dylan said, "this is cheerful talk and no mistake." She stood up. "Now I'm guessing you'll be staying for lunch?"  
  
"If it's OK with you and the colonel." Damphousse replied  
  
Standing up, Dylan turned to them. "I'll go sort out lunch. Why don't you all sit here and chat?" With that, she turned and almost ran indoors.  
  
McQueen stared after her wistfully, wishing he could follow her to find out what was the matter; he'd seen her lip tremble as she passed him.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Damphousse stood up. "I think I'll go and see if she'd like some help." she said with a glance at McQueen. Seeing his slight nod, she left them to talk.  
  
Inside, she found Dylan leaning on the kitchen counter, wiping her eyes. Going to her, she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's OK. We aren't ogres. We won't eat you." Damphousse smiled. "It's just that. well, he's our CO. But he's more than that to us. He's very special. We know he calls us his kids, to the commodore anyway, but he is like a father to us. Especially to Cooper."  
  
Dylan looked up at her. "I know it's silly," she smiled, "but Glen told him you were coming to check out your new mom. He thought it'd make me laugh when he told me. It didn't. It scared the living daylights out of me. Look at you all, the same age as me, rough tough marines. You've done so much, seen so much more than I will ever see. It makes me feel so small and insignificant. How could he think it funny, saying I can be your mom?"  
  
Damphousse smiled, hugging her. "I think that's why he loves you." she whispered. "You're not a rough, tough marine. You're his escape from what we face everyday. The reason he fights now is to keep you safe. If you saw how he is after mail call. when he gets your parcel.." She stood back, still holding Dylan's shoulders. "None of us have any doubts that he loves you dearly; we just wanted to make sure that you love him as much as we do. That you'll look after him, and keep him safe when this damn war is over."  
  
They both looked up at a small cough from the doorway. "Need any help?" Vansen asked.  
  
"We're fine here, aren't we?" Damphousse asked Dylan.  
  
"Yes, we're fine," she nodded, "but we could do with some help getting the lunch ready."  
  
Vansen smiled and gave Damphousse a light slap to the shoulder. "I knew you could do it 'Phousse." She turned to Dylan. "I think if I'm going to be your kitchen gofer, you'd better call me Shane."  
  
"Vanessa." Damphousse grinned.  
  
"Dylan." she grinned. "Now. what shall we have? Oh, I know. Ty's been eyeing up that barbeque outside since we arrived, but I'll need one of you to come to the store with me."  
  
"I'll come!" both the girls said at once.  
  
Dylan grinned. "We'll all go, and leave the men to the time honoured task of making fire. I hope one of you drives, because I don't." she laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, as they lay sharing a bath, Dylan nestled in his arms, Ty said, "Well, today could have gone a lot worse."  
  
"Mm hm. It definitely could, especially after you tried to poison us with your terrible cooking. Thank goodness for Vanessa coming to the rescue."  
  
He chuckled. "Who would have thought 'Phousse to be the barbeque expert?"  
  
"Who would have thought you wanted to kill us all with half cooked food?" she giggled, squirming as he tickled her stomach.  
  
"I blame Hawkes." he laughed. "He was supposed to be keeping his eye on it."  
  
"That's it, blame someone else! Just like it was West's fault you lost the volleyball game. It had nothing to do with you falling over flat on your face, did it?" She wriggled some more as his hand wandered lower.  
  
"No, that was your fault. You really shouldn't have flashed your chest at me. They could have seen you, Dill!"  
  
"Don't be such a baby," she whispered, squirming as his hand searched out her junction, "and if you do that again, Tyrus McQueen, I'll have to .."  
  
"You'll what?" he asked, blowing his hot breath in her ear.  
  
"You are a bad, bad man, McQueen. My mother warned me about men like you!" she yelped, as his finger slid gently inside her.  
  
Pulling her closer and onto his lap, he whispered to her, "I'm sure my kids would have warned me about women like you, if they'd had the chance."  
  
"Oh, Ty." she moaned, as his finger gently stroked her, searching out the right spot, "They're far too scared of you shouting at them to ever say it to your face."  
  
"I'm not scary, am I?" he mumbled, as his lips traced their way down her neck, kissing and nibbling till he got to her collarbone.  
  
"Not to me, you're not, but then, you're not my CO, are you?" she panted, as her breath became harder to catch. His fingers was working her faster now.  
  
She tried to reach behind her to touch him, but he held her too close. "Ty, it's not fair. I can't reach you." she whimpered, as she felt her orgasm building.  
  
He chuckled into her neck. His free hand kneaded and massaged a breast, squeezing the nipple, rubbing his thumb across it, making it hard. "Just relax. I want to do this for you."  
  
"But you! What about you?" she gasped, as her body started to shake and shudder as she came.  
  
"Shhh.for once in your life stop talking, woman." He held her close until she was breathing regularly again, and then turned her so that she faced him, sliding her down his hardened length. "Now it's my turn."  
  
Opening her eyes, she smiled at him. "That feels pretty good, flyboy. Show me what else you can do."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
He supported her hips as she began to move up and down on him. As she gained speed, he thrust upwards, sending waves of water over the edge of the bath.  
  
It didn't take them long to get lost in a frenzy of thrusting, splashing and laughing. Dylan, tight around his hard cock, brought him over the edge, and his orgasm exploded inside her, bringing her own one to the fore.  
  
They lay back, resting their heads on each other's shoulders, waiting until they could breath again.  
  
"It's a good job you're so flexible." she giggled. "Ever do yoga?" 


	7. chapter 7

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
The next couple of days followed the same pattern - they would eat breakfast out on the terrace, and then Dill would cover him in sunscreen and force him to lie out in the sun, trying to get a little colour to what she called 'that far too pale body'. Of course Dill, being Dill, could never sit and look at him for long, let alone rub in sunscreen. They generally ended up back indoors making enough noise to scare the neighbours. McQueen was convinced he'd have to buy Ross a new bed - the woman was insatiable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After one such distraction Dill found him talking on the phone. Looking up at her he waved her away, signing off before he spoke to her.  
  
"I thought we'd go out for dinner tonight, as we only have today and tomorrow left."  
  
"That would be lovely, Ty." she smiled, going over to him and hugging him. "How thoughtful you are." She frowned. "But I thought I heard him say something about. everyone's welcome?"  
  
He nodded. "I had to check that they'd serve in vitro's." he said, watching her response.  
  
"What?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"In vitro's aren't welcome everywhere. It's best to phone and check first - saves any embarrassment later." He sighed, holding her tight.  
  
She looked up into his cool blue eyes. "You have to do that every time?" she whispered, burying her head in his chest as he nodded. "God, Ty, how can you stand it?"  
  
He shook his head gently. "I just do, Dill - what else can I do? I warned you, not everyone thinks like you do. To some people, I'm always going to be Frankenstein's monster. You'll have to get used to it too." He stopped and whispered, "That is, if you want to. If you want us to.well. if you want to be with me."  
  
"If I want to be with you? Why do you think I'm here, you gawp! Of course I want to be with you!" she grinned, then looked into his eyes, all laughter gone. "Are you asking me to be your girl, Tyrus McQueen, in that odd roundabout way that you have?" At his small nod, she laughed. "You certainly took your time!"  
  
He gave her a brief smile. "Well, I wouldn't want to be called presumptuous. You might not think of us like that." he whispered.  
  
She pulled away from him. "Good grief, man! How long has it been.18 months? You think I send parcels and naughty letters to every Tom, Dick and Harry? Do you think I had to fit this week into my busy schedule between my other boyfriends? Do you have so little trust in me?" She shook her head, and kissed him soundly. "There is only one man in my life, and that is you, you great gawp!" she giggled. "Honestly! As if I'd ever want anyone else."  
  
He pulled her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he whispered.  
  
"If you start singing that cheesy song, I'm outta here." she laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They enjoyed their meal, laughing and talking with ease. Dylan marvelled at how relaxed he seemed to be. Their talk earlier, and her confirmation that she was his girl, had seemed to boost his confidence no end. Until then, it had never occurred to her that he lacked any.  
  
He'd chosen a restaurant that had a small bar and dance floor attached, so after their meal they sat in the bar, cuddling up to each other and enjoying the intimacy while they had a drink. This time, she noticed, he didn't shrink away when she publicly touched him, or kissed him.  
  
To her surprise, he pulled her onto her feet to dance with him. It was a slow dance, and he held her close, his hand gently rubbing the small of her back, as the other held her's close to his chest. She could feel the heat of his body through his shirt. It made her acutely aware of his maleness, and she found herself becoming highly aroused. Looking up into his eyes, now a deep dark blue, she could tell that he was too. She didn't need to feel his arousal against her body every time she moved to know that. He bent his head to kiss her, and she could feel his desire and want in the kiss.  
  
"Let's get out of here." she whispered hoarsely.  
  
He nodded, taking her hand and leading her out towards the parking lot.  
  
They passed a group of young men who had obviously been at the bar there all night. Seeing the two of them heading out, holding hands, one of them spoke. He was a big beefy red head - so red he was carrot coloured.  
  
"We seen you with that tank, girl. Careful. you know what they're like. If you wanna stay safe, better stay here with us. We'll show you a good time." he leered.  
  
McQueen stiffened, but carried on walking, pulling Dylan close to him. "Ignore them." he whispered quietly. Dylan nodded, scared, but trusting him, knowing they'd soon be heading home.  
  
The voice called after them. "Hey darlin'.we can show you a good time - don't need no dirty tank! Come on over here. Let us show you what a real man's like." The others with him all laughed.  
  
She could feel the tension in Ty's hand as he pushed through the door. "Dill, get in the car. get in now!" he said, hurrying her along and handing her the keys.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked. "Where did you park it? Ty, you know I can't drive."  
  
"Just get in and lock the door." he said. "I've met that sort before; they'll be coming after us. I'm not going to let them hurt you, Dill."  
  
"But Ty, what about you? You get in, too." She saw the look on his face, and knew what he was going to do. "No, Ty! You told me not to rise to the bait. You're on leave, for gods' sake! Don't do this! Please!"  
  
He looked at her frightened face. "OK." he sighed, pushing her into the car and going around to the driver's side. She was right. He was on leave. It wouldn't do to be hauled up before Ross for brawling, and he couldn't risk Dill getting hurt.  
  
He didn't make it to his side of the car. Hands grabbed him from behind, dragging him backwards and off his feet, slamming him face down onto the bonnet of the car. He saw Dill being pulled from the car by yet more thugs. It made him fight hard, jabbing backwards with his elbows, struggling to free himself. What it got him was a punch to the side of his head and his legs being knocked out from under him. As he hit the floor more hands joined the fray, holding him down, while boots rained down upon any part of his squirming body they could reach. He could feel the blood in his mouth as a boot connected, and hear the yells of encouragement they gave each other as more boots connected to other parts of his body. He was desperate to find Dill and fought them as hard as he could. Difficult to do, he thought, while you're being held face down on the floor, but he tried anyway. He could hear her shouting.  
  
Dill was dragged from the car. Two of them lifted her bodily, she being so much smaller than them. They carried her over to the back of a dirty, battered pick up, and throwing her in, climbed up after her.  
  
"Hey darlin'.you want a man.a real man? We seen you with that filthy creature. Why're you wasting yourself with an animal like that...?" The red head who'd leered at her in the bar was in her face, breathing beer fumes all over her. He shook his head. "Or'd he pay you?" he asked. "Tank like that, I figure, surely you'd make him pay, yeah?" Seeing her eyes wide, her frightened face, he laughed. "Well, tonight, darlin', is your lucky night. You get a real man.for free!"  
  
"Go to hell!" she finally managed to get out, lashing out with her foot. She connected with his thigh as he knelt next to her.  
  
"Oh baby, you like the rough stuff, eh?" he grinned at her. "We can do rough, eh?" He looked around at his accomplice, who nodded his head, grinning.  
  
Dylan looked over towards the car, where she saw McQueen being dragged to the floor. "Leave him alone!" she screamed, struggling to get out of the pick up. She managed to get over the side before they grabbed her.  
  
"Spunky little thing, ain't yer?" her tormentor grinned. "Well, why don't we have some fun?" he leered. Shouting to the others, who were beating McQueen, he yelled, "OK boys, let's have ourselves a little fun. The tank wants a little action - lets give him some." Turning to Dill, he leered, "And you can watch. Then, honey buns.you're all mine."  
  
She looked on in horror as they dragged McQueen up from the floor. She could see the blood on his face, the bruises already starting to form on his body where they'd ripped the shirt from his back. They flung him across the car bonnet, face down, and began to pull at his trousers, yanking them down his thighs as he struggled to stop them. Realising what she was about to witness, Dill felt a cold chill grip her. "Leave him alone." she screamed. "You want some fun, take me, but leave him alone!"  
  
The red head grinned at her again. "Oh, I will darlin', but not before we've had some fun with the tank here. Why you yellin'? It's what tanks were made for."  
  
At her whispered, "Oh, Ty.", he laughed viciously. "Hold him down boys, I'm a comin' over!"  
  
As the man approached McQueen, who by now was firmly held in place, his trousers and boxers round his ankles, Dylan started to scream for all she was worth. Twice she managed, before a blow to the mouth stopped her, knocking her to the floor. It had the desired effect, though, as several people emerged from the bar. Dylan screamed at them, "Call the sheriff!"  
  
One of them disappeared back inside, but the others approached the group. Dylan recognised one as the young waiter who'd served them.  
  
"Help us, please!" she yelled at him.  
  
Then she was free, thrown to the ground. At the same time she saw McQueen released, thrown casually to the ground in front of the car. The thugs ran for their pick up, beating a hasty retreat. Dylan crawled across to McQueen, cradling his head in her hands. "Oh, Ty." she whispered, kissing him before pulling his clothes back up. She felt grateful that at least they hadn't actually done more than just beat him.  
  
"Dill." he croaked, his voice hoarse. "You OK? They didn't hurt you, did they?"  
  
She hugged him, feeling him wince. "No, Ty, they didn't hurt me. I'm fine. But you.my god, you look like you were run over by a steamroller."  
  
The waiter coming over interrupted them. "Are you OK?" he asked, his young face full of concern. "We called 911. They'll be here soon. They sure beat you good and proper. Hell," he sighed, "it stinks, don't it, being a tank?"  
  
McQueen would have laughed, but he was sure he'd got at least one broken rib. He'd felt it scraping when he'd sat himself up. "Like you'd know."  
  
The boy nodded his head. "Sure do. This is my dad's place. He's a tank - that's why everyone's welcome."  
  
McQueen just sat and stared at him. Dylan reached out to the boy. "Thank you." she said. "Thank you very much."  
  
They could hear the wailing of the sirens in the distance. The boy stood up.  
  
"They'll be here any minute. I better get inside. Dad'll go ballistic when he finds out. I'm real sorry that this happened to you." With that, he turned and ran back indoors.  
  
They spent another hour in the car park, while McQueen argued with the medics that he was OK. The rib turned out to be cracked, not broken. Once he was cleaned up they could see that he needed a couple of stitches in his head, but nothing major. They all agreed he'd been very lucky, and it could have been worse. McQueen and Dylan exchanged glances. It could have been a lot worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The journey home was unnervingly quiet, with Dylan not knowing what to say, and worried about the way McQueen had seemed to shut down. Faced with this new person, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Ty?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" came his distracted reply. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head, the doors closing on her.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine." he almost barked at her.  
  
Sighing, she tried again.  
  
"Talk to me, Ty, please?"  
  
He glanced quickly at her, and she was shocked to see the cold, hard look on his face.  
  
"I said I'm fine."  
  
"OK." she whispered, hunching into the seat.  
  
Not another word was spoken, until they got home, and Dylan found him packing his things.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He didn't even look at her. "I'm leaving, Dill. This was a mistake. It won't work. It didn't then, and it won't now. I'm a tank - that is never going to change." He stood up, hoisting his seabag over his shoulder, walking away.  
  
For a second or two she just stood there frozen, then, "What the hell are you talking about? It won't work? What? Us? We won't work? Why?"  
  
He turned. "It'll happen again, Dill. Only next time there won't be anyone to help. You're better off without me. I couldn't help you tonight. who knows if I could next time?"  
  
"Next time? Next time? Stop saying next time! You don't know that there'll be a next time!" she yelled at him.  
  
"No, there won't be." he said quietly. "I'm not prepared to take that risk. Bye, Dill."  
  
"Don't you bloody walk away from me!" she screamed at him, her temper truly getting the better of her. "You're not prepared to take the risk? What about me? Don't I get a say?"  
  
He looked at her, this small elfin woman who had truly stolen his heart, but whom he'd been unable to protect. He couldn't risk her getting hurt in another situation like the one tonight. He knew he was hurting her now, but it was for the best. She'd get over it, and he'd be secure in the knowledge that any harm that came to her wasn't because of him. Yes, it hurt him, but he was used to that. It'd happened before, and it would happen again. He'd deal with it, and move on.  
  
"No, Dill, you don't get a say. I won't be responsible for you getting hurt. Don't lay that on me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave. I'll get Hawkes to come pick you up on Friday, to make sure you get home safely."  
  
She stared at him. "You're not going anywhere, Tyrus McQueen." she whispered, her voice hard and cold. "Do you really think I'm going to let you just walk away? You're going to sit down and talk to me, if I have to break every bone in your body before you do."  
  
Sighing, he turned to face her, dropping his bag to the floor. "Don't do this, Dill. I've made my decision. You won't change my mind. You're better off without me. Your mother was right - I'll cause you nothing but grief. Let's finish this now, and we can both get on with our lives." He reached for his bag and left her standing staring after him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She heard the sound of the car starting and ran to the front of the house. But all she saw was the taillights as he drove away. 


	8. chapter 8

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
8.  
  
Slamming the door shut behind her, Dylan sobbed, realizing that he had left her. He had stranded her with no transportation. She scrubbed at her cheeks, feeling the tears, and threw herself on the couch, clutching a pillow. The shock of what had occurred, both earlier and just now, broke the flood dam and she allowed herself to let it all out. The horror, fear and anger of the attack at the restaurant. the hurt from Ty's actions. the shock that he had so little faith in their ability to work it out. Last of all came her fury that he had dared to walk out on her like that. The rage brought her to her feet. No way in hell was he getting away with this. Running away when things got tough was not in her nature, nor was it her idea of a relationship. On top of that, her mother would crow about it for years. That thought galvanized her into action.  
  
Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Dylan thought furiously, unaware that she was talking out loud as she paced. "Where will he go? Loxley? No, too many people. The 'Toga. It's home, and safe from me. He thinks. All right. First things first - have to call Glen, warn him Ty's probably on his way back, and that I want on the 'Toga."  
  
She headed into the study, relieved to find that she could scroll back through the list of calls received and have the vidphone call back. A nice young man identified himself as Lt. Crowe and put her on hold for a moment as he tracked down the commodore. Glen appeared on the screen, looking concerned. The lieutenant had obviously informed him of her appearance, for he took one look at her split lip and red eyes and burst out with, "Good God, Dylan! What happened to you?"  
  
"We were attacked."  
  
"Is he OK?" Worry and fear appeared on Glen's craggy face. "What about you? Are you all right?" he asked intently.  
  
"It's just bruises, aside from the lip. But they beat Ty pretty badly. They gave him two black eyes, split his lip, and gave him a cracked rib. By the time he reaches you, he'll be black and blue all over." She paused, another tear creeping down her face. "It's about Ty that I'm."  
  
"By the time he reaches me?" She could see the thoughts churning in his head as he sighed. "What did that stupid son of a bitch do now? "  
  
"He left - said he couldn't protect me from thugs like that, that I was better off without him." At Ross's exasperated sigh, she managed a grin, wincing as it pulled at her lip. "But I'm not giving up that easily. I think he's heading home. Can you send someone to pick me up? I'll catch him in his lair!"  
  
"That's the spirit, Dylan. Don't let him run - he needs you. I'll send someone straight away." Glen leaned back in his chair, thinking. A wicked grin spread across his face. "Hell, I'll come get you myself. The Navy just gave me a brand new launch. I've been dying to test it out, see just how fast that baby can go!" He sobered up, taking another look at her face. "Dylan, don't worry. For an intelligent man, he's sometimes amazingly dense. Can't see what's right in front of his face. or in your case," he chuckled, "in front of his chin." At her glare, he apologized. "Sorry, that was ungentlemanly."  
  
She shook her head, smiling. "No, it's alright. I can take some teasing from friends. And he doesn't call me elf for nothing."  
  
"I'll be there ASAP." Signing off, Ross shook his head. 'Elf?' he wondered.  
  
Two hours later, Dill spotted the launch's lights as it maneuvered to land on the beach. After making sure the door locked behind her, she ran out to him, bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry it took so long." he bellowed over the engine noise, hauling her into the sleek craft. "This baby can really haul, but the civil authorities weren't too crazy about my flying in here. I had to persuade them - told 'em it was a family emergency." At her grin, he laughed. "Hell, Ty's practically family, and you're almost his family. That makes you mine, too!"  
  
He slammed the door shut, shouting to his pilot, "OK, Lieutenant! Take us home! Let's show our guest just what this baby can do." He turned to Dylan with a wicked grin as the engines roared. "Ty'd give his right arm to be able to fly this bird."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once aboard the Saratoga, Ross sent someone to find out McQueen's location, while Dylan returned to the quarters she'd occupied before. She stood looking around, remembering how the first time she'd been aboard she'd locked herself in, how she'd fallen for the handsome Lt. Col with the startling blue eyes, and how he'd flirted with her during their play sessions.  
  
She sighed, *Oh Ty, I am not going to let you throw it all away. You need me as much as I need you. *  
  
She dropped her bag on the bed, and rummaged through it, to find some jeans and a sweater to wear. A hot shower and a nap would help pass the time until she got the all clear from Glen, to let her know he'd spoken to Ty. If she could calm herself enough to take a nap, that is, she thought, knowing that in fact she was far too angry to get any sleep at all, until she'd seen Ty. Still, she thought as she headed for the shower, she could always write to her mother, and tell her what a great time she was having!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was in the gym when she found him. She smiled, clipping the notice that Ross had given her on the door. It stated in no uncertain terms that entry was denied to ALL crew. She stood quietly in the corner, watching him as he beat the punching bag to death.  
  
He was furious at himself for leaving her stranded, which he knew had been a horrible thing to do to her. She was, after all, a helluva lot further from home than he was. He was also furious at the men who had done this to them. As he kicked and punched the bag, he pictured it as the big red haired guy who'd grabbed Dill. When he allowed himself to admit it, he was ashamed too, at not being able to protect her, and at what she had very nearly witnessed.  
  
He was furious at Glen too. He knew they were friends, and had been for years. Hell, Glen was his best friend, so anyone would think he'd know better than to interfere! He continued punching and kicking as he thought about his 'talk' with Glen. Of course it was Glen who'd done most of the talking, coming to his quarters, bottle in hand when he'd heard he was back onboard.  
  
Glen'd taken one look at his bruised and battered face and body as he emerged from the shower wearing only a towel, and shaking his head, had said, "So, what does the other guy look like?"  
  
"Better than me." he'd said. "There were 6 of them, 1 of me."  
  
Pouring them both a drink and handing one to McQueen, he'd asked, "Tell me about it?"  
  
Sighing, McQueen had sat on the bed, allowing Ross the chair. "There's not much to tell. the usual thing - objections to me being a tank."  
  
Ross had just sat looking at him, waiting.  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to be able to leave it there, he'd carried on. "We went out for dinner. It happened as we were leaving. Some rednecks grabbed me, decided to teach me the error of my ways."  
  
Ross had nodded. "And Dylan? How's she? Where is she, Ty?"  
  
McQueen had been unable to look him in the eye. Instead, he'd sat staring at the drink in his hand. "I left her at the beach house. She's OK. They didn't do more than split her lip."  
  
"You left her there? Alone? No doubt worried sick about you? Tyrus McQueen, sometimes I despair of you!" he'd yelled at him. "Do I have to punch some sense into that thick skull of yours?"  
  
He'd looked up, shocked at the vehemence in his friend's voice. Of all people, he'd thought Glen would understand. "She's better off without me, Glen. God, tonight she could have been." He couldn't bring himself to say it. "And it would have been because of me."  
  
" No, Ty, it wouldn't have been because of you." Ross had told him quietly, but forcefully. "It would have been because of them."  
  
Ty'd shaken his head in denial.  
  
"No, because of me - because I'm a stupid tank who should have known better. Dammit, Glen! The girl's barely seen the real world - how could she know? It was my responsibility to protect her, and I failed. I failed miserably." Looking up at Glen, the misery evident on his face, he'd whispered, "It was her screaming that brought help. She saved me from.." He couldn't finish, but he'd seen from the look on his friends' face. Ross knew. "They held me down, beat the crap out of me, and were going to make her watch while they." He'd stopped and taken a long drink from his glass. "They were going to make her watch while they raped me, Glen."  
  
Ross had sighed. "You think she blames you for the actions of some ignorant rednecks? I think you're doing her a great injustice, Ty. But how could you just walk away - desert her when she probably needs you most right about now?"  
  
"She'll get over it. She'll deal with it and move on. Just like I will." he'd said defiantly. "She needs to harden up to the real world, not some cosy little dream she has of me and her in some cottage with roses round the door and hordes of kids!"  
  
Ross couldn't believe his ears. "You cold hearted, ignorant, blind son of a bitch! I ought to keel haul you, you stupid bloody tank! So what if she has some dream? Why the hell are we fighting this goddamn war? So people can continue to have stupid assed dreams! If you ask them, you'll find that most of the crew on this ship have similar desires. It doesn't matter - you don't throw away a good thing just because you happen to disagree on one thing!" He'd paused for breath, his face turning puce with his outrage. "In the 18 months you've known each other, how many times has she made an issue out of the fact that's she's seen you, what, 3 times? Dammit man. I've seen that parcel arriving for you every single mail call, without fail. Doesn't that tell you something? She knows you're a soldier, Ty. She accepts it. She knows that a cottage, roses.all that. is not you. But she's a WOMAN, for christsakes. they like to dream about that stuff. And now she's hurting, because the man she loves just up and left her when she needed him most! If I thought I stood a chance, I'd kick your ass from one end of my ship to the other!"  
  
"I can't do it again, Glen." he'd whispered, the fear evident in his voice.  
  
That had stopped Ross in his tracks. "Do what again, Ty?" he'd asked softly.  
  
"Go through it again. Not after the last time." He'd shaken his head, images of the rows with Amy filling his head. "I can't, I just can't."  
  
Realisation dawned and Ross had reached out to him, a hand on his shoulder. "She's not Amy, Ty. Don't expect her to act like Amy did. She's a whole different person. One that loves you for you. Who knows that this is where you're comfortable, where you're most at home, but who still dreams about making a real home for you, a family, somewhere other than this damn ship. Hell, Ty, after this war is over, where will you go? You'll stay out here waiting for the next one. Why should you? You have the chance to be happy - don't throw it away."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Remembering the last part, Ty punched the bag so hard it swung back and hit him as he growled, "A family, huh? I can't have kids, and you know it, Glen."  
  
In the corner Dylan heard his whispered words. She felt the pain and anguish behind them, and knew then and there that if she had to drag him kicking and screaming back to her, she would.  
  
Stepping forward, she spoke, letting her anger show in her flat, hard voice. "So here you are."  
  
He turned, not quite hiding his pleasure at seeing her fast enough. "Dill, how did you get here?"  
  
"Did you think I was stranded when you ran off and left me? Did it make you feel proud? Did it make you feel like a big, strong man to run away and desert the little woman?" She strode purposefully across the room towards him.  
  
Reaching down for his towel, he started to speak. "It doesn't matter what you say, I'm not going to." He didn't get a chance to finish before her fist connected with the side of his head, staggering him. Before he could regain his balance, she punched him again. The blow landed on his jaw, knocking him off his feet altogether, and he sprawled on the mat at her feet.  
  
"If you even try to get up before I'm through with you, I swear I'll hit you again." she told him, standing over him, hands on hips. "You keep forgetting I'm half tank. I didn't just inherit my father's name, you know. I pulled those punches. I might not be as big as you, Colonel McQueen, but I'm almost as strong. You made the classic mistake of judging this book by its cover."  
  
"Dill." he said, sitting up.  
  
"Shut up, McQueen. You said more than enough earlier. Well, now it's my turn and you will listen." she told him, shoving him back down with her foot, and to his surprise, holding him there.  
  
"Surprised I can hold you down? Those early tanks, they were strong. That's why most of them didn't survive their decanting - too much genetic interference. You, my boy, are younger than me, and even in those few years they got better at what they did. You're strong, but not as strong as my father was."  
  
As he started to speak again, she shushed him. "Quiet. Wondering how I know? Easy - research it's called. And of course I found my birth certificate. No name, just a batch number." She shook her head. "What a bitch my mother truly is. Only she would put a batch number instead of a name. Scared I might try to find him, I suppose."  
  
Realizing he had his arm curled protectively around the area of the cracked rib, she removed her foot from his chest and bent down to touch him lightly. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, her concern evident despite her anger.  
  
He shook his head, amazed at her. She'd knocked him to the floor, held him down, and now she was worried about his rib. Licking his sore split lip, he whispered, "I'm fine. Honestly."  
  
She dropped down to sit cross-legged beside him. "What are you so scared of, Ty? Why did you run away? It wasn't your fault. There were far more of them than you could have dealt with." Seeing the indignant look on his face, she couldn't help grinning. "Don't give me that macho crap about it's your job to protect me - if that's the case, why do you let women in the Marines?"  
  
He sighed. "Can I speak now, or do you want to hit me some more?"  
  
She glared at him. "For what you did to me, I should pound your face till your teeth fall out." But she nodded. "Yes, you can speak."  
  
"Dill, you were brought up in a closed off world. You didn't mix with the rest of the world for 25 years. Hell, you didn't even know what a tank was till you met me. What happened in that parking lot has happened to me a lot in the last 20 years. I'm used to it. I can deal with it and move on." He stared at the ceiling. "But I can't stand by and let you put yourself through that, time and time again. Because that's what it will be. When I was married to Amy..."  
  
"Oh hell, it's Amy again. I should have known." she sighed, shaking her head. "For pity's sake, Ty. I'm not Amy.don't project her reactions onto me. So what if I didn't know what a tank was? I didn't have any preconceived ideas either." She stared at him. "Ty, it's up to me to decide if I want to take the risk of it happening again - if I think it's worth it. Look at me, Ty." When he turned his head to look at her, she smiled. "It IS worth it. YOU'RE worth it. I've never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do, and I'm not going to let you throw it all away because of some stupid macho image you have of yourself. Next time I'll know what to look out for, and I won't argue about getting in the car." she laughed. "But you don't even know that it will happen again. Its possible yes - but then tomorrow you could be blown from the sky in this awful war. are you going to run away from that?"  
  
"It's not the same thing Dill, and you know it." he growled at her, sitting up.  
  
"But it is! Why can't you see that? You're worrying and making stupid decisions on what might happen. Think about it - how would you deal with your Marines, your kids, if they said 'sorry I've decided not to be in the 5-8 any more, I couldn't face the pain if anything happened to you'? You'd kick their arse and tell them that you're more than capable of looking after yourself, wouldn't you? But that's what you're doing to me." She stood. "Think about it, Ty. Do you want what I'm offering - love, acceptance, a warm bed to come home to - or are you going to lock yourself away, frightened to ever feel anything ever again, because of the way Amy treated you? I'm not Amy. I'm not running away. This time it's you doing the running." She turned and walked away, stopping at the door to say, "Glen told me he's arranged to take me home in 48 hours, so I guess you've got that long to make your mind up." She pushed the door open and walked away, leaving him still sitting on the floor staring after her. ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He watched her leave, his emotions in turmoil. His heart had leapt at the sight of her, but those uppercuts had surprised the life out of him. He stood, feeling his jaw where'd she hit him - he was going to have bruises on bruises at this rate! Picking up his towel, he headed for the showers. Maybe he could get his head straight if the water was hot enough.  
  
He stood with the water running down his neck while he thought about everything both she and Glen had said. He had to admit she'd been right in what she said about his kids - he wouldn't let them run away from fear that he might get hurt. That was not their worry. Sighing, he rested his forehead against the wall. God, but his body ached. He thought about Glen's words, that he shouldn't compare her to Amy, that she was a whole different person. He smiled. That she was. Amy would never have hit him. She'd have screamed her head off at him, then given him the silent treatment for a week or so. Dill, however. well, his jaw ached, that's for sure. He seemed to be doing a lot of comparing to Amy, he realized. Why? Did he seriously believe that Dill would react the way Amy had? He shook his head, sending the water spraying around his face. No, he had no doubts at all that Dill loved him. Hell, he loved her. So why was it so hard to let himself really believe that this time might be for keeps? What was it Glen had said, something about making a home away from the 'Toga? Where would he go after the war was over? Dill was offering him that - a home with her, her unconditional love. So why was it so hard to accept it? He sighed, a great chest heaving sigh that turned to a sob as he stood there, followed by another sob, and another, before he finally let it out, praying that no one would come in and see the stupid tank colonel blubbing in the shower.  
  
Tears running freely, he knew why - because in the 26 years he'd been out of the tank, he could count his true friends on one hand, and still have room to spare. Hell, admit it, he told himself, you have one real friend - Glen. The others are people you know, who don't mind that you're a tank, but Glen is a friend, a real friend. He'd thought he loved Amy, and that she'd loved him. That misjudgment did him a great deal of harm. Thankfully he'd had Glen to help him through. He'd been afraid to let himself feel again until the 58th had come along. They'd wormed their way into his heart without him realizing. Dill though, from the moment he saw her, he knew he was in trouble. But this time he was the one running away. He loved his kids, but he still put them in danger everyday. It hurt, but he did it. Could he do it with Dill? Did he love her enough to let her stand on her own two feet? Did he dare not to?  
  
When he finally managed to get himself under control, he knew the answer. Drying off, he got dressed and went to find her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He knew where she'd be, in the little observation room at the top of the ship. She didn't look up as he sat next to her. She kept her eyes fixed straight ahead, watching the supply ships flying to and fro across the carrier.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we sat up here?" he whispered. It was a place that seemed too small to do anything other than whisper.  
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
"You asked to see my navel." As she smiled, he carried on. "Look at me, Dill." She turned her head and he could see the tears threatening to fall. The sight of her bruised and swollen lip almost made him change his mind. He reached out to touch her face. "I never told you, but when you asked to touch it, I was desperate for you to. If you'd just touched it, I wouldn't have minded."  
  
"But you ran away." She whispered, leaning into his hand.  
  
He nodded once. "I'm done running, Dill. It's no way to live. You make me happy. If you'll still have me, I'd like you to be my girl. I know you're not Amy. You couldn't be more different. I'll try to stop comparing you to her. I am sorry for leaving you. I was scared. I never want that to happen to you again, but it hurts too much to be without you." He sighed. "If you're prepared to take the risk, then I can do nothing less myself. I like who I am when I'm with you. Please, Dill."  
  
"I loved the smell of that sandalwood soap you used." she whispered. "Why don't you use it anymore?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"I wish you would. I always think of you when I smell it. It's a comfort."  
  
"I will, I promise. But please, Dill, am I forgiven?" he pleaded quietly.  
  
She nodded, reaching out to take his hand. "I'm sorry I hit you, but I needed you to understand I'm capable of defending myself. It seemed the best way to do it. I know I wasn't much use earlier, but I was so scared for you I wasn't thinking straight. If there's ever a next time, it'll be a different story."  
  
"That's some right hook you've got there. Would you object if I showed you a few moves, to help you defend yourself? It'd make me feel happier when I'm out there." He nodded towards the stars.  
  
"What about you? Do you promise to keep me clued in to what you're doing, how you are? Nobody told me about your leg. If I'd known you were here, I would have come to see you. It hurt thinking that I wasn't important enough to tell."  
  
"I promise. I'm sorry about not telling you, but I was in no fit state. And then all I could think about was getting back out here. back to my kids." He chuckled. "I suspect Glen will make sure you know if anything else happens to me."  
  
She smiled. "I like Glen, he's nice."  
  
He nodded, pulling her to him. "That he is."  
  
They sat, he with Dill on his lap, in a companionable silence, happy to be in each other's company, until Dylan gave a huge, face splitting yawn, reminding him that it was in fact the middle of the night.  
  
"Come on, sleepy head." he laughed. "Let's get you to bed." He stood, lifting her in his arms.  
  
Nestling her head into his chest, she mumbled, "That's the best offer I've had all day."  
  
Smiling to himself, he carried her through the ships corridors, not caring who saw them. He tucked her into bed, in his quarters, before snuggling up next to her, unable to believe his luck that she still loved him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Little Trifle. Author: Geek Rating: NC-17 This story contains sex - don't say you didn't know! Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
The characters and situations of the TV program "SPACE: Above and Beyond" are the creations of Glen Morgan and James Wong, Fox Broadcasting and Hard Eight Productions, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. Dylan Mackenzie belongs to me.  
  
Once again - MANY THANKS to Karen, she's the Bestest beta ever, Peggie - you know how you helped, and Christa - who made me finish it properly!  
  
9  
  
McQueen woke, feeling warm and cozy. He lay there for a moment, enjoying the feel of Dill in his arms, her back pressed into his chest as he held her. He could hear her mumbling, feel her limbs twitching. He smiled. Did she even know she talked in her sleep? Of course he'd never actually understood anything she'd mumbled, and he would never dream of telling her, but he found it enchanting. So different from his own terrifying nightmares. Sighing, he pulled her a bit closer and kissed her hair, thinking about her being in his quarters, in his bed. She'd only been here twice before, he thought. The first time had been when she'd managed to get hold of his door code. She'd surprised him with an early morning wake up call. The other time... he smiled as he remembered the consequences of a drunken bet.  
  
*************************************************** He stood staring out of the window, arms folded across his chest, waiting.  
  
There was a knock at the door - it was expected.  
  
"Enter."  
  
He heard the hatch open and shut behind him, but didn't turn.  
  
"Colonel? You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes." he said, still not turning around.  
  
"What is it you want, Colonel?"  
  
He sighed. He knew the moment the door opened what it was he wanted. He turned and relaxed into parade rest, hands firmly behind his back, and stared straight into the blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
Closing his eyes, he felt, rather than saw, her as she crossed the room to kneel in front of him. He lifted his head to stare at the ceiling as he felt her hands slowly unzipping his flight suit and slipping inside. The skin of his belly quivered as she gently ran her fingers across and down to the waistband of his underwear.  
  
He fought to control his breathing as he felt her soft lips gently kissing the skin where her fingers rested. He could feel her tongue lick back and forth over his flesh and gently push under the fabric and into his fair pubic hair.  
  
She looked up smiling at him. He glanced down into her eyes and nodded his head, answering her question.  
  
Reaching up, she pushed the black suit from his shoulders, down past his waist to pool around the tops of his boots. He shuddered as she gently slipped his shorts down his pale skinned thighs, exposing just how aroused he was.  
  
Smiling, she flicked the head of his penis with her tongue, making him gasp. She began to lick the length of him, slowly and deliberately, while she gently massaged his testicles.  
  
He stood, fighting to keep himself steady, as she suckled on him. Her fingers kneading him felt like fire in his crotch. His knees almost buckled as she took him completely her mouth, her teeth gently rubbing his sensitive flesh as she moved her mouth up and down his length until she began to suck, hard, making him take a step backwards to lean on the window for support.  
  
When she began to suck on the tip of his penis and gently pushed a finger inside him, stimulating his prostate and sending shockwaves through his whole body, causing him to grip her hair tightly in his hands, groaning her name as he thrust into her mouth, he knew that he'd lost.  
  
She continued to suck and lick relentlessly until he began to shudder and thrust himself faster into her mouth, knowing that he was past the point of no return. As he filled her mouth with his hot liquid, he moaned out loud, and she knew she'd won.  
  
He leaned against the wall, his breathing ragged, as she gently licked him clean, and pulled his clothing back into place. Finally she stood as she pulled the zipper up to its usual position.  
  
She leaned upwards and kissed him passionately. He tasted himself on her lips and smiled.  
  
"I won, McQueen. You made a noise." She grinned widely at him. "And next time you make a bet with me, flyboy, make it a hard one!"  
  
She gave his crotch a squeeze as she turned and started to leave his quarters.  
  
"Dylan." he whispered. "Wait."  
  
She stopped and turned, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I let you win." he smirked. "Want to try again?"  
  
Ty could feel his body responding to the memory, his cock achingly hard. God, but he wanted her now. Dill wriggled in his arms.  
  
"Is that a gun in your pocket," she giggled, "or are you just pleased to see me?"  
  
He chuckled. "That's bad, Dill. Really, really bad!" He pressed himself closer to her. "But as I never take my gun to bed, I'd say I'm pleased to see you."  
  
"Good," she whispered, rolling herself over to face him, "because I really, really love you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her gently, his tongue drawing the outline of her lips, before slowly pushing into her mouth, tasting her. and tasting garlic from dinner the night before. For a second he stopped, then, realising he too probably tasted of garlic, he pushed on, sucking her tongue into his own mouth. He needed to let her know how much she meant to him, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. He broke the kiss to draw breath.  
  
"Mmmmm, garlic." she giggled. "You taste good enough to eat."  
  
He smiled at her. "So do you."  
  
He gently pushed her onto her back and began to kiss her throat and neck, slowly working his way along her collarbone and back again, kissing and licking the hollows at the base of her throat. His fingers trailed down to her breasts, rubbing her nipples. He followed with his tongue, nibbling his way down to suckle her breasts, nipping and licking her nipples each in turn. His hand danced lower down her body, making her stomach quiver as he stroked his hand gently across it.  
  
Ty slipped his hand down between her legs, gently stroking Dill's inner thighs, avoiding for the moment her hot inner core. He could feel her heat as she writhed under his hand, trying to get him to touch her. He lowered his head, following the trail of his hand, still licking and nibbling. He spent several minutes paying attention to her navel, making her moan his name as she gripped the sheets tightly in her balled up fists.  
  
As he slid his tongue lower, Ty felt her hand on his neck, gently massaging his navel. Fire coursed through his veins, forcing him to stop for a minute to get his breath back. Slowly he slid two fingers inside her, feeling her hot wet centre tighten around them. His tongue slid inside her, seeking out her hardened nub, sucking gently on it. He enjoyed the way she bucked her hips up as he did so.  
  
He worked his fingers hard inside, finding exactly the right spot to make her shudder underneath him. Dill's hips moved upwards to meet his mouth, her hands in his hair, pushing his face into her. He could feel her muscles tightening around him as she gave a huge gasp and bucked wildly as her orgasm hit her, sending her into a frenzy of thrusting and shuddering. Waiting for her to calm, he gently licked her clean, relishing the taste of her. He grew more aware now of his aching cock, of his own desire to be inside her. Once she had calmed, he kissed her soundly, and positioning himself between her thighs, eased himself into her. He began to thrust slowly at first, increasing his speed as she wrapped her legs around him, urging him on.  
  
"Come on Ty, faster than that. Harder, faster."  
  
Burying his head in her neck, Ty began to thrust with all his might, his desire taking over as again he felt her hand on his navel. Her hand was followed by her tongue as she slowly licked it, running her tongue around the outside, thrusting it into the centre in time with his thrusts. The joint sensations were just too much for him - he almost screamed as his orgasm exploded inside her, his body shaking from the force of it. Collapsing on top of her, he didn't have the strength to roll to the side. Her arms came up to hold him, one hand cool against his sweat-dampened forehead as she gently stroked his brow.  
  
"Oh god, Dill, do you have any idea at all how much I love you?" he asked quietly, shifting himself until he was lying in her arms.  
  
"Yes." she whispered. "And if it's even half as much as I love you, then I'm a very lucky woman."  
  
They lay, with her holding him close, until they both fell into a deep and contented sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dill woke first. She could feel his breath on her chest, and the soft curls of his hair pressing against her face as he lay with his head nuzzled against her shoulder. Her arm was going numb where he lay on it. She flexed her fingers to get the blood flowing again, but didn't want to move her arm. He had never slept in her arms before. Maybe she was being fanciful, but it felt like it was a major breakthrough in their relationship. So she lay there, holding him, waiting for him to wake up, thinking about how, at this moment, she was the happiest she'd ever been.  
  
She lay there thinking about the last 18 months - how so much had happened, good and bad since she'd met him. The joy of finding him, falling in love. The pain of being separated for so long. The joy of the peace talks and the thought that soon he'd be coming for her, but then the horror of the disaster they'd turned into. The hurt of finding that he'd been injured, and been on earth, but no one had told her - that she hadn't found out until he'd written to her from the 'Toga, having been declared fit once again. Then when he'd come to see her. the row they'd had, her mother's hateful words. Her realisation of exactly how much he meant to her - that he was the only person she allowed to call her Dill.  
  
He stirred in her arms, his head burrowing deeper into her shoulder he moaned gently.  
  
"Just exactly how many elephants was it that ran over me?"  
  
She chuckled. "Good morning, sleepyhead."  
  
He lifted his head and smiled at her. "You're far more comfy than my regular pillow. Can I keep you?"  
  
Gently twisting his hair in her fingers, she smiled. "Forever and ever, Ty. Forever and ever."  
  
"Good." he whispered, lying his head back down. At the sound of her stomach rumbling, he laughed. "Sounds like someone needs feeding. We should get up, take a shower and go get some breakfast." He made no effort to move, however. "But I'm so comfortable here, I don't want to move."  
  
"Then don't. Do you think they do room service here?" she giggled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, as they sat eating breakfast together in the officers' mess, the commodore joined them.  
  
"Good god, Ty! Did you look in a mirror today?" he said, putting his plate down. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all, please do." Dylan said with a smile, popping a forkful of supposed eggs into her mouth.  
  
Looking at her swollen lip, he grinned. "You do realise people will think you two had a fist fight, don't you? And by the state of you," with a nod to McQueen, "that Dylan won?"  
  
McQueen grinned back at him. "Well, funny you should say that, Glen."  
  
Ross looked at him and then at Dylan, who was blushing furiously. "You didn't, did you?"  
  
"This girl has one hell of a right hook." McQueen chuckled. " Got my attention though."  
  
Ross took a sip of his coffee. "I'll bet it did. I always said you needed someone to pound some sense into that thick skull of yours." He paused, then said, "I'm glad I found you, Ty. Today's the last day of your leave. Surely you don't want to spend it here, so. I took the liberty of arranging for you to take Dylan home. Plus you have an extra day's leave, so you don't have to report until tomorrow night. I thought you'd like to try out my new baby." He winked at Dylan. "She fly's like a dream, doesn't she, Dylan?"  
  
Dylan nodded, unable to speak, her mouth full of eggs. Swallowing quickly, she spoke. "There's that huge clearing just behind my cabin. It'd be a perfect spot to set her down on." she grinned at McQueen. "And imagine the look on my mothers face!"  
  
"I understand her mother's not too fond of you, Ty." Ross chuckled.  
  
"You could say that." McQueen answered with a wry grin.  
  
"Heavens, she hates him with a passion! And she's only met him once, during Ty's last leave. I forced her to have dinner with us. She's avoided him since then." Dylan told Ross. "After all, he's an invitro, lowest scum ever to walk this earth." She sighed, reaching to squeeze McQueen's hand.  
  
"Hell, McQueen, you're slacking. Usually people hate you on sight!" Ross laughed. He sobered as he took in his friends battered and bruised face. "Which I guess they did this time too."  
  
Dylan sighed. "Oh, yes, they sure did."  
  
She reached out to stroke McQueen's jaw, aware that she had caused the largest of the bruises there. "At least my mother's not violent. Unlike her daughter." she whispered softly.  
  
Ross cleared his throat, painfully aware that he was intruding on a private moment. He knew that McQueen didn't have too many of those, and it made him uncomfortable.  
  
"OK, kids. Hanger bay 12 in 25 mikes. She'll be ready for you." Ross rose, and picking up his half-empty plate, left them to finish their meal.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As they'd entered Scottish airspace, McQueen had received a warning that the weather over the highlands was bad. Landing the launch amidst a sea of swaying fir trees had not been his idea of fun, but he'd done it without a hitch, causing Dylan to turn to him.  
  
"I'm impressed, flyboy. I know Glen said you were an excellent pilot, but seeing it for myself," she smiled wickedly at him, standing up and softly breathing down his neck, "it gives me ideas."  
  
Ty squirmed in his seat as her tongue flicked over his navel, sending fire through his veins. "Stop it, Dill!" he snapped. Softening it with a small smile, he added, "Let me shut this bird down. When we're indoors." he peered out at the grey rain laden sky, "you can do whatever you want to me, I promise."  
  
"You're on." she whispered, with one last lick of his neck.  
  
Holding hands they ran through the belt of trees, hurrying to get out of the cold rain that had started the moment they left the flyer.  
  
"Welcome to sunny Scotland." Dylan laughed as McQueen ducked to avoid a tree branch. "It was raining last time you came, too."  
  
"Come on, Dill, I'm cold." he shivered, as rain ran down his neck.  
  
"We can soon remedy that." she giggled, as he pulled her along.  
  
"Is there a rug in front of that huge fire of yours?" he asked, with a lecherous grin.  
  
"Oooh, there is. There is, indeed!" Dill smiled at the thought of a roaring fire, and him naked in front of it.  
  
Their good mood evaporated when they turned the corner of the cabin and found Dylan's mother standing on the step.  
  
"I knew it was you." Her tone was cold and venomous. Moira refused to register McQueen's presence as she glared at Dylan.  
  
"Ty's just bringing me home, mother." Dylan said in a tiny voice, her mother's look reducing her to feeling like a five-year old again.  
  
"Well, you're home now. He can leave." Moira pointedly ignored McQueen.  
  
"Yes, mother." she said meekly, starting to turn in order to dismiss him. Before she completed her move, though, realization dawned on her that she no longer had to obey her mother, and it made her turn back. Firmly she said, "No, mother. He'll be leaving tomorrow. Tonight he's staying."  
  
She reached for the door handle, but her mother grabbed her hand. "Is it not enough that you brought this tank here once before, now you have to announce it by flying in? You're unsettling everyone with your selfishness, Dill. What about the others? How do you think they feel? They came here to be free of tanks, to forget. Don't rub their noses in it."  
  
She turned to McQueen, giving a look of pure venom. "Go. You're not welcome here. Leave my daughter alone. She doesn't need you, she has us."  
  
Refusing to release Dylan's hand, Ty straightened, turning into Colonel McQueen, USMC, his voice cool and polite. "Ma'am. I'm here at Dylan's request, and until she gives me orders to leave, I'm staying. I'll happily stay out of the way of everyone else." He strode past her to the door, pulling Dylan with him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Dill is wet and cold. I need to get her inside and warmed up before she catches a chill."  
  
Following them inside, Moira continued her rant. "Don't you ma'am me! You can't butter me up, I know better. I know more about tanks than Dill ever will."  
  
Dylan couldn't help herself - she laughed. "Oh, I don't know about that. I think I know quite a bit, don't I, Colonel?"  
  
Her mother, however, did not find it amusing. "Dill, leave us. We need to talk."  
  
Dylan scowled. "I'm not 5, mother. You can't send me to my room anymore."  
  
McQueen smiled at her. "Go on - go get that fire started." He let go of her hand with one last squeeze. Watching her wistfully as she left the room, desire blazing in his eyes, images of her in front of the log fire flickered through his mind.  
  
Reality rudely intruded as Moira spoke.  
  
"Are you pleased with yourself?" she carried on, despite his puzzled look. "Caught yourself a natural born, lucky you. She has no idea of the problems she faces. She thinks she's in love with you. that you love her." she laughed scornfully. "But we both know better, don't we? If you cared even one iota about her, you would never have let it get this far. How could you put her through this?"  
  
Hearing her repeat the very things that had gone through his head only the night before angered him. Taking a deep breath to keep calm, he replied, "Yes, I'm pleased with myself. Who wouldn't be? Dill is a beautiful young woman. Yes she's natural born, but she's also half-In vitro. And yes, she does love me, and I love her. She understands the problems - she's already had to deal with them. Take a good look at this face. I didn't just wake up with it, you know, and Dill's lip didn't split itself."  
  
He stopped to draw a breath, ignoring the hateful look on her face. "I don't mean to disrespect you, ma'am, but you don't know your daughter half as well as you think you do. Dill is a strong woman, not just physically, but mentally. Which frankly surprises me, considering she'd never left here until 18 months ago - never had real contact with the outside world and had no idea what an In vitro was."  
  
"Just stop right there." Moira yelled. "How dare you tell me that I don't know my own daughter? I brought her up. I kept her safe from tanks like you. Without me, she'd be nothing. worthless in the eyes of the world. a tank brat! She's better than that."  
  
He nodded. "I agree, she is. That's why I love her. That, and the fact that she took me on and fought damned hard to make sure I didn't throw it all away. Mrs Mackenzie, Dill's worked incredibly hard at keeping our relationship going despite the fact that she's rarely seen me. Doesn't that tell you anything?"  
  
"It tells me that you're damned clever, and no doubt very manipulative!" she spat.  
  
He sighed. Obviously he wasn't going to change her mind. "I know you don't like me, and I understand why, but please believe me - I have no intention of hurting her. I've done that once," he shook his head, "and I plan never to again."  
  
"You're a tank. What would you know of human feelings?"  
  
"That's enough, mother!" Dylan said forcefully from the door. "I believe we've been here before. Please leave. I am spending the rest of tonight alone with the man I love, before he has to go back to this damned war he's fighting to keep me safe. You too, mother. He's fighting it so that bigots like you can say what you please. Except not here, you can't - not in my home." She paused and looked at him before continuing firmly, "In our home. It's the one place I won't put up with it - not now, not ever. So if all you can do is stand there and insult him, you'd better leave. Now." She turned to McQueen, holding out her hand. "Come on, Ty, the fires lit. Lets get you out of those wet clothes."  
  
Taking her hand, he allowed himself to be led from the room.  
  
The front door slammed shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day as she stood in his arms while he gave her one last hug before he left, she knew that whatever happened now, they could deal with it, together. Watching him as he walked away and started the engines on Ross's launch, she smiled, waving as he waved goodbye to her, the sunlight glinting on the diamond on her finger.  
  
She looked at it as she walked back to the house. He'd given it to her the night before, after they'd made love in front of the fire. He'd disappeared for a moment, and when he'd reappeared he'd been carrying a small velvet box. He whispered to her that he'd bought it when he first came to Scotland to see her, but the time had never seemed right. And then he'd planned to ask her the night of their attack, but it had all gone to pot. She smiled at the memory of him kneeling naked, his side red from the fire's heat, his face red from his blush, as he asked her to be his wife.  
  
She'd never been so happy in all her life.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
